A Letter
by LeFreak3119
Summary: Shino does not suspect that today would be any different from the rest of the boring days. Who knew that everything that's going to change it started right under his foot? a letter, he reads it, he didn't see wut was coming at the very end of his letter


Shino has just left his house and the first thing he did was step on something. He look down, and it was an envelope. He picked it up from the ground. It was a bit thick he figured out as he looked for an address on both sides. He saw his name on it and assumed it was sent to him. He started to walk as he opened it to find a two-paged letter. He walked on a grassy plain as he read out loud. "_There are probably many different ways I could tell the following. I chose to write it all down. You're a strange sight that met my eyes._" Shino doesn't have a clue who sent the letter to him. He was now being watch by a male enemy ninja from the land of thunder.

He continued. "_When we were suppose to fight at the exams I didn't want to so I back off. The reason is I was afraid of you. A shinobi who can control countless chakra-eating insects. I also really didn't want to hurt you either. Unfortuneatly, I had to confront you later. I held back a number off times, to keep the both of us alive._"

Shino went through the gates that led into the Forest of Death That same foe ninja followed him in there. "_What made you so significant? Aburame Shino, why can't I forget about you? Questions like these haunted me._" Shino added. He began to walk up some trees. He passed deadly traps, crushed hard stones and kill any animal that tried to eat him without even looking up from his letter. "_I often find myself depressed, thinking that the first time I saw you would be the last. I can't tell you the number of times I'd tried looking for you. I could be searching for weeks at a time._"

Shino was on the ground still walking. The enemy ninja came out from behind him. Shino quickly threw three senbons at the ninja. They went through the ninja's chest and pinned him against a tree while Shino is still reading his letter. "_I couldn't be mad at you because I'm very mad __about__ you._" Shino walked away from the dead ninja he just killed like he didn't notice. "_I needed to figure out something that I constantly dwelled on. I needed to know why I can't hate you. Why I can't stop thinking about you or get you out my head and how I'm loss in thoughts about you. I only wanted to see you again. If I had the power, I would change everything that has happened between us over the years._"

Shino walked into the doors of the tower he had to walk in years before."_I remember being in the darkness of my room having my face buried in my hands, crying. There was unbearable emotional pain in my heart. That emotional pain hurts so much it actually turned physical. I had many fantasies I had a desire to make them reality. Sorry if my tears smudged some of the ink on this note. Anyway the bottom line is I miss you._"

Shino climbs a flight a stairs and wonders who writes like this. "_I had the opportunity to kill you. No, I'm not talking about the time when we fought. I'm talking about the time when you fainted after you inhaled my poison smoke._" Shino remembers that incident when he had battled against a certain puppeteer. He folded his letter and began to wonder.'Did he sent me this? Kankuro?'He thinks back when Kankuro had forfeit the match. 'Right, then I had faced him later on.' Shino kept on reading. "_I regained my conscience a few minutes after your insects attacked me. I had to retrieve my puppet before I went after my brother. I climbed up a tree where I found Karasu's body. I found something else too. Next to Karasu, I found you. I walked over Karasu then kneeled close to you. I recalled leaning toward your mouth to see if you were breathing. Thankfully you were. My poison didn't harm that much._"

Shino finished climbing up the stairs and now is walking on a long hallway. "_Then I grabbed a kunai and rose it high above your neck. I had to kill you. My whole arm trembled as I struggled to stab you. I had rage and fury collied in me. Once I looked at you, you appeared to be an innocent sleeping child. Even thou we were both on different sides, when I looked at you I only felt composed. Realizing I wasn't cold-hearted I dropped my kunai off the tree branch._"

Shino noticed a feeling and heard a pumping sound in his chest. Shino wondered. 'Why am I acting like this?' He flipped the paper over and reads on. "_Instead I held you in my arms, almost cradling you protectively._" Shino images Kankuro saying that to him. Then he shook his head. 'How come I thought of that?' "_During that I had to stop myself from squeezing the life out of you. I was surprised that I didn't wake you with all my ecstasy. As the time flew by, I began to savor each moment. I knew it couldn't last so I decided to take you to a medical core. I took you very far from where you were before I sensed someone. I laid you on another tree limb and I haven't seen you since then._"

Shino almost tripped on something. He looked to the floor but nothing was there. He continued. "_It was quiet frustrating. Often I would be angry at times alone, I'd tightly grasped the sides of my arms, bite my lip and have a tough time between the way I needed to feel on the outside and how I really felt inside. Part of that difficulty was my heart." _Shino reread that last sentence then asked."His what?"

Shino feels weight off of his shoulders. "_My heart wouldn't listen to me. My heart didn't want to encounter you, to feel you or to taste you. My heart wanted __you_" Shino walked slowly on the path of the hallway. The lights above him were burned out but he kept reading. "_Once setting myself at ease I saw through everything and discovered the answer to all of my questions with one simple sentence. The sentence explains why I become delighted when I think about being with you. It tells why I have a yearning to seek you. Also, it shows how I couldn't kill you. That one little sentence is this._"

Shino stops with his right foot forward and his left foot about to take a step. He ended. "_I,_" Someone unexpectedly ended with him, "_love you, Aburame Shino." _He looked away from his letter to see who confessed with him. Standing at least five feet in front of Shino, with one hand over the other was the one and only Kankuro. He asked. "_I'm not lying, what purpose would that serve?_" Shino then read the letter and that was the next thing. Shino faced Kankuro. He could see despair in Kankuro's eyes while he explained. "I mean every word from the bottom of my delicate heart." Shino looks back down at the letter. Kankuro finds an opening. 'This is my chance.' He guessed. Shino doesn't see that part in his letter. Shino turns to Kankuro while beginning. "You didn't write-" He gasped before he could finish what he was going to say. He lets go of his letter and both pages swayed to the ground.

_And after all of these years, three long years, I've finally found you. All the months I spent searching for you paid off._

Shino is astonished since Kankuro is hugging him. He had dashed toward Shino when he was distracted by reading the letter. That was the opening.

This is the moment of truth. Will Shino accept Kankuro's feelings or deny him as if he owns no soul? Shino rested his head on Kankuro's shoulder. Shino wondered. 'Delicate? Does he say delicate to tell me that his heart can be easily broken?' Shino signs deeply. To him, it felt good to be embraced. He liked someone else hands on his back. So he allows Kankuro to have that same feeling.

Shino faced Kankuro, with his head still on Kankuro's shoulder, he sees Kankuro with his eyes close. Then Shino lifted his head and positions himself closer to Kankuro. His movement was undetectable. Shino hears that pumping once more as he titled his head to one angle. He leans closer to Kankuro, now his eyes are closed. Shino then takes a brief pause to ask. 'Should I?' Since he's a few inches shorter than Kankuro, Shino had to stand on the front part of his shoes to reach Kankuro. Shino realized that pumping sound was his heart.

Kankuro felt a hand on the back of his neck, another in his hair and something else. He also the felt warm soft pressure of intimacy on his mouth. He open his eyes and began to blink rapidly for Shino had shown how he felt about Kankuro.


End file.
